A New Plan
by TealEyedBeing
Summary: Shiro is sick of Ichigo getting hurt over and over again from stupid mistakes. So he comes up with a new plan to stop those mistakes from ever happening again. Warnings/Disclaimer inside.


_**Warnings/Disclaimer: **__Mentioned established yaoi relationship and boy!kissing. I own nothing._

* * *

**~x~**

**A New Plan**

**~x~**

Ichigo staggered, blood from his unfortunately deep wound dripping to the ground in large drops and splatters, painting the green grass an ugly crimson red. The Hollow that had inflicted the injury cackled at him, becoming cocky now that it had managed to wound him so badly. It was a deep puncture point directly in his stomach and he had gotten it for his own stupidity for underestimating his opponent (yet again).

Ichigo winced, but not from the gash. Another certain Hollow was going to be _very_ pissed at him for allowing him to become injured yet again over such a stupid mistake. The orange head was just thankful that his inner Hollow was asleep right now otherwise he'd be dragged into his inner world and, once the albino had torn his attacker to shreds, give him quite the earful.

Bleeding rather heavily, his breathing becoming shallow, and his vision becoming blurry, Ichigo debated the risk of using a Getsuga. The energy fluxuation might wake up Shiro but it would quickly end this fight before he passed out from bloodloss. Deciding, Ichigo hefted Zangetsu up with a huge effort and dropped it down with barely a mutter. "Getsuga Tenshou."

The Hollow he was battling shrieked when the unexpectedly strong attack hit it, the mask breaking and the soul automatically dissipating to Soul Society.

'_**King…'**_

Ichigo groaned for two reasons. One – the pain was _really_ starting to get to him. Two – Shiro was awake and he only used that tone when he was _pissed_. _'Yes, Shiro?' _The Vizard answered timidly, his body swaying and he cursed when he stumbled and started to fall.

He was surprised when he was caught in a pair of strong arms and gently lowered to the ground and his head lain in a soft lap. He tentatively looked up and grimaced when he saw Shiro's exasperated expression. He laughed nervously to try and diffuse the situation but regretted it the moment the action caused his stomach to move and he cursed wildly at the sheer pain that assaulted his severed nerve endings, shooting agony all the way up to his brain receptors.

He heard Shiro sigh and a cool hand lightly whacked his forehead before dark reiatsu gathered in the albino's palm and the pale hand moved to the gaping hole in his stomach and pressed down over it. Ichigo slammed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth as pain ripped through his veins at the action but he knew that Shiro was healing him so he remained as still as possible.

The haze was fading fast and the orange head opened his eyes, looking down to see his Hollow removing his hand to reveal his perfectly healed stomach, the muscles not even bearing a scar. He peered back up cautiously, wondering how angry the albino was this time. He was shocked when Shiro smiled, _actually smiled,_ down at him instead of the fiery scolding he was expecting.

"Wha' would ya do wit'out me, King?" The inner Hollow murmured, brushing orange bangs out of Ichigo's ochre eyes.

Ichigo blinked at the affectionate tone and touch. Where was the yelling? The albino must've seen his bewildered confusion in his bronze eyes because he chuckled and suddenly leaned down to press his cool lips against Ichigo's in a tender kiss. Though still thoroughly confused, Ichigo gently responded in the upside down kiss without complaint.

His lover drew away and resumed petting his hair as he spoke. "Yer hopeless, King. I've given up on yellin' at ya an' came up wit' a new plan fer ya t' stop gettin' yerself cut up." His Hollow's grin came back impishly and Ichigo immediately felt guarded unease.

"And that is…?" He inquired, almost not wanting to know the answer.

Shiro's grin widened. "Ya won' get _any_ from me if I see ya get another scratch on yer fine ass fer somethin' so stupid like **underestimating yer opponent** again."

Ichigo winced at the not-so-hidden jab but knew it was true. Then, replaying the words in his mind, he froze as he understood what his lover had just threatened. Shiro would withhold sex if he got injured over another stupid mistake. He blanched. His stress relief and much else depended on their mind blowing sex and without it…oh gods. Shiro was a spawn of evil.

Swallowing hard, Ichigo nodded. The albino grinned at his expression before he also nodded, acknowledging the orange head's acceptance to his threat. Shiro was confident that Ichigo would never get a single wound from a regular Hollow ever again.

* * *

_XD Poor Ichigo, he wants his smexy time yeah? :3 Please review m'loves ^^_


End file.
